Polyvinyl chloride, which is prepared by the polymerization of vinyl chloride, is one of the most useful of modern commercial plastics. Unfortunately, it is now believed that vinyl chloride in sufficient concentration is harmful. Accordingly, much research has been done recently on reducing the amount of vinyl chloride in polyvinyl chloride and in the environment in plants manufacturing polyvinyl chloride.
Our invention is directed to an improvement in the method of removing vinyl chloride from polyvinyl chloride.